


Steel to stone

by bricksandbones



Series: Mad about the boy [6]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Implied Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones





	Steel to stone

We meet each other,  
steel to stone - harsh, careful, minute.

I have learned  
I can no more wrest time from you  
(or words, or wrath)  
than you would wring water from cement.  
I could have guessed, but I thought I'd try  
your patience and mine  
(maybe - not again?).

On the other side of history,  
we agree (unspoken) to leave some things unsaid.  
It's our best pretense to sanity;  
the silence is messing with my head.


End file.
